War torn
by XXXShionxxxInsanityXXX
Summary: Bebe and Kyle broke up years ago. Bebe ended marrying Ike instead. when Ike is lost at war, Kyle and Bebe become a couple. But what if Ike came back?
1. Chapter 1

_This is a new story I got by seeing a preview for Brothers. I haven't seen the movie so this is my idea. If anyone has seen it, tell me how it ends. I'm not going to update to often because of other stories, but the more people review, the faster I'll review._

_Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or Brothers. _

_**My name is Tony. Just today, I learned that my parents AREN'T my parents.**_

"_**Tony, come here please." my mother said.**_

"_**Yeah mom?" I ask.**_

"_**We have to tell you something." my father said. What that nervousness in his voice?**_

"_**Wh-what is it?" whats wrong with them?**_

"_**We-we-we arent your real parents Tony. I'm sorry." my mom muttered.**_

"_**What?" they arent my parents? I'm adopted? Who are my parents? Are they alive? I have so many questions. Why didn't they tell me?**_

"_**Let me explain," my dad said softly. "We aren't sure who your father is. He could either be my, my, my old best friend," he choked a bit then. "o-or his brother. Your mother had affairs with both of them. She probably knew who the father was but she never told anyone. Your mother, your real mother that is, was a girl named Bebe Stevens."**_

"_**She was my best friend." My mom spoke up. " Bebe was quite a pretty girl. She and Kyle dated for a while but they broke up after a year and a half of dating. She started seeing other people and eventually married Kyle's brother Ike."**_

"_**Man, was Kyle pist." Stan said sorrowfully. "I don't think he ever really got over Bebe by then. He was a prick to be near for weeks."**_

"_**Eventually, e-eventually," mom tried to say but then burst out sobbing.**_

_**I looked at my dad confused. He looked as if he wanted to cry too. My dad never cried. Never. He was the type that could read the sappiest, saddest romance/tragedies and laugh. And now that guy Kyle, may he or may he not be my father, is making him want to replenish Sea World? Geez, something bad must of happened.**_

"_**What happened dad? I need to know. They were my parents."**_

"_**I-I know Tony, I know. We, we want you to see this." he said holding out a box.**_

_**My mother gasped. "Stan! We can't let him read that! We cant!"**_

"_**Wendy, he has a right to know now. He's mature enough."**_

"_**No one will ever be grown up enough to read that Stan. Never." She said quietly and walked away.**_

"_**Here Tony. Even if it gets to be to much, you have to finish. Ok?" he said solemnly**_

"_**Y-yeah dad." What was in there that I wasn't supposed to know? I had to find out.**_

"_**Ok son. Good luck." He responded and slowly walked to his room.**_

_**After he left I went up to my **_**room and closed the door.**

**I opened the box carefully. If my parents were that scared, this cant be good. All that was inside was a small book. A diary.**

**The cover said Bebe Stevens in fancy letters. This was my moms journal.**

**Then, I opened it, and began to read.**

**Cliffhanger! Who is Tony's dad? What happened to Bebe, Ike, and Kyle? Why cant I stop asking questions? Answers in the next chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this took so long to type. I would have type sooner but I was busy. Anyways, here goes. Aw. I'm hearing New Divide while writing this so im in a writing mood.**

**My mom cried on these papers. I could feel the spots where her tears fell. The felt stiff.**

**December1,1996**

**I have decided to start to write in you again. Its been a while. Sorry about that, but I just have to write today.**

**Ike is gone.**

**My Ike is gone. He's gone missing in war. **

**I was washing my clothes when the phone rang. I thought it was my client. She was going to make me a deal that would change my life. It would have earned me a lot of money.**

**That call changed my life alright. Unfortunately. It was an army official. Telling me that my husband was as good as dead. **

**I hate that word. My Ike could be lying in the cold mud, slowly bleeding to death with a gunshot in his chest. Or he's already dead. **

**I should have hope though. Maybe he's just lost. Not dead. Maybe he's alive. It's possible. Isn't it? But my mind keeps thinking of the worst. What if he's being kept prisoner? Being tortured.**

**I can still remember the day I met him. I was dating Kyle back then. We were over at his house studying. Ike went into Kyle's room to ask for something. Kyle introduced us and I was stuck in his eyes for a few seconds. They were an impossible blue. They were incredible. We didn't start dating until a long time later. **

**It was very akward with Kyle and I but, I don't want to talk about it. Maybe later.**

**Ike just has to be ok. He cant be dead. He's to young to die. I told him not to go to war. **

**He promised he would be back. He lied to me. He swore. I need to know where he is. The worst part about being an Army wife is never knowing what's going to happen. When you get the call that changes your life. That's when you know, the person you love is dead.**


End file.
